Little One
by Loonybin
Summary: Starts out one night on the full moon, Tommy looses control...


(A/n- Well hello out there

(A/n- Well hello out there. My names Loonybin as you've probably seen. Ok here's the deal, I'm new on the plane of writing BWOC fan-fics, so please be nice. Let's see I watch the show religiously, and I've got a humongous crush on Danny Smith (but what girl doesn't?). Um… I just discovered [www.fanfiction.net][1] and haven't read any other BWOC fics yet but I plan to. It's just I don't want any ideas but my own in my head, y'know? Oh yeah this takes place after the syndicate episodes, not after Merton has been stoned (that made me cry, I swear!). so anyway good bye. See you soon.)

Sometimes on full moons, I'll stay in my room, or maybe got to down to Merton's lair. But a lot of full moons I can't control the wolf's urge to be out in the open. This was one of those nights. I had to be outside, so that's where I went.

I ran around in Pleasantville for awhile, then left. I went out to the small highway that led into town. It was pitch black. I sat down at an empty bus stop, and thought. I'd been doing a lot more of that lately, ever since the incident with the Werewolf Syndicate. I kept thinking about what would've happened if Merton hadn't been a perfect shot with the dart. What if I ever bit someone again. Other things bothered me too, like how much of me was the wolf? How much was human? I didn't know anymore and it made me sick. Not things I wanted to think about, but the thoughts kept creeping into my head., and they were almost impossible to kick out.

~

"Excuse me?" A voice. Someone was poking me in the back.

"Are you ok?" whoever it was started shaking me.

My eyes flickered open immediately. Wolf instinct took over. I reached for the closest thing I could see, her hand on my shoulder. 

'control' I was telling myself, 'control'. But the other half of me wasn't listening.

"Listen do you…" It was a girl. She never had a chance to finish, because that's when I bit her hand. She fell to the dirt ground.

I looked around. I was still at the vacant buss stop on the highway. Then I looked down at the girl. She looked about my age, maybe a little younger. Light brown skin, and brown hair. She wore many bracelets, and necklaces. I looked for an ID. Nothing.

"Great Tommy." I muttered to myself. "Just great."

Bending down I checked her pulse. It was still there, but faint. The watch on her wrist said 4:00 am. The moon hadn't set yet so I was still wolfish. 

"That's a plus." I said, lifting up the girl in my arms. 

I hurried down the highway towards Pleasantville.

~

Another werewolf sat in the bushes watching this scene. He growled at the other werewolf picking up the human girl.

"so it's Tommy." He muttered

~

(A/n- 'kay, it's not great but don't judge it yet…please! Just at least read the next part. Remember this is my _first_ fic. And trust me, I get enough criticism from my brother who thinks the whole thing is stupid. I pushed him down the stairs after that…)

~

It was around five when I brought the unconscious girl to Merton's lair. It took awhile to wake him up. a few rattles of his spare chain mail fixed that.

"W-what is it?" he asked groggily. "I waited for you all last night and you decide to come now?"

"I need your help." I said.

"What is it now?" he asked. "Witches, Demons? Maybe a ghoul?"

"This." I pointed to the girl who I'd put on his couch.

"Hmm, knocked out females. Not exactly dangerous but…" he paused. "so what's the matter with her? Is she possessed or something?"

I gently picked up the hand I'd bitten. Merton raised his eyebrows. "Ok, now I forgive you for waking me up."

"So?" I looked at him for an answer.

"First we ought to let her wake up." he suggested. "Any ID on her?"

I shook my head. "I checked. The only thing she has with her are the things she wearing."

"Well I'll get out the wolfsbane." Merton walked over to his cabinets, and began to rummage through them.

Meanwhile I looked at the girl on the couch. Talk about guilt, that's all I felt at the moment. Her life could be ruined all because I couldn't control my self.

"Darn it." Came Merton's voice from the corner. "Ok let's check E-bay."

"What's the matter?" I joined him at his computer.

"Out of Wolfsbane." He confessed. 

"And you think you can find it on E-bay?" I asked skeptically.

"You can find anything on E-bay. The other day I found an original stretching rack from… never mind. My point is I can probably get it from here. There's probably a kindly old lady over in Europe who plants it in her garden, and is looking to sell some to make a Pound or two." He hit enter on the key board.

"No leads for your search." Said the computers mechanical voice.

"Or maybe not." Merton drew in a breath.

I glanced over at the sleeping girl. She moved slightly in her sleep, and then turned over completely on the coach.

"Merton, I think she's waking up." I said.

Merton got up and walked over to the couch.

"Hey." He said quietly.

The girl didn't say any thing at first, but then. "Um, who are you?"

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that she was ok.

"My head's thumping like mad." She rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, it'll go away." I told her. "It's a normal symptom."

She looked at me with shocked eyes. "It was you, I…"

"shhh," warned Merton. "We'll wake everyone up."

"What happened to my hand?" she looked at the large cut. "I don't remember that much."

"We can explain every thing." Said Merton. "But we'll start with the simpler stuff first."

'Thank you' I mouthed.

"Simple?" she looked at the two of us. "fine, where am I?"

"Pleasantville." I said.

"and you two are?" she said glancing around. 

"Merton Dingle and Tommy Dawkins." I answered again.

she nodded slightly. "I'm Cassandra Black. I'm from Pleasantville too. I was on a run this morning, and you," She pointed at me. "I think were sitting at a bus stop. I don't think it was you though because he looked well, really weird. And then I remember tapping him on shoulder, after that it's really all a blur."

"One more question?" Merton asked. "how old are you?"

"Sixteen." She sat up a little on the couch. "So, now can you explain how I got here? 

"Ok, this is gonna be a little hard to believe." I said cautiously. 

"It's ok. I'll believe anything. It's a fault of mine." Her eyes dared me to challenge her.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" I had the slightest feeling that Merton might be enjoying this.

"Since I was three." A smile appeared on her face.

"So you probably know all about the 'Pleasantville Werewolf'?" yeah Merton was enjoying this.

"Of course."

"Well that werewolf, happens to be Tommy." Merton finished dramatically.

"I'm gullible, not stupid." She said crossly. "To even consider that I'd… whoa!"

Cassandra caught view of me in my transformed state. "Believe us now?" I asked.

She looked like she was going to faint, but instead she just nodded with her jaw opened.

"So that was you on the bench." She mused.

"Yeah."

"And…," she looked at her hand, and then at me. 

"Shock factor." Merton whispered into my ear. "It'll take awhile for it to click."

"Oh shit." Cassandra mumbled. "Oh shit."

"It clicked." Merton informed me.

"I kinda got that." I said looking at Cassandra.

"I don't know whether to try and slap you with a law suit, or run up and thank you for giving my life a whole new twist." She stared at us blankly.

"I'd suggest not going with the law suit." Merton said. "Totaling my and Tommy's savings would probably only give you about forty dollars."

She ignored Merton. "What the hell does this mean for me?"

"Total weirdness." Merton and I said together.

"Some monster fighting." Added Merton. "And don't forget running from Tn'T every full moon."

"I already run from them every day in school." Cassandra smiled. "I can smell them coming a mile away. So, do you know when this will start affecting me?"

"Next full moon." Said Merton. "But you'll see symptoms before then. Just try not to get to emotionally aroused or anything like that."

Cassandra smiled and looked blissful for a second. "Well I guess I'll see you in school. Guess I'll be seeing a lot of you actually."

"What?" I almost choked on the word school.

"It's 7:00." Merton pointed out.

"Oh shoot." I said running to the door. "I'll see you later."

~

"Hey." I came up behind Lorie.

"Oh, hi Tommy." She seemed to stare me down. "Merton said you had something to tell me."

I waited until she shut her locker then pulled her through the crowd into the cafeteria. We sat down at an empty table.

"Well?" she asked.

"I was out on the highway last night and I accidentally fell asleep at a bus stop." I paused letting her respond.

"Right, right, what else?" was all she said. Amazingly there was no lecture on security or anything.

"So it's about five in the morning and I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. She started shaking me, I think she thought I was hurt, and then I sorta lost control." I shuddered.

"Meaning?" Lorie gave me another long hard stare.

"I bit her."

"Excuse me?" she was particularly calm but I still heard the tension in her voice.

"I bit her," I repeated, bracing myself for the loud barge of yelling I expected.

"Oh that's all. So I guess Merton's getting the wolfsbane ready?" she asked.

"well that was another problem, we didn't have any. But Cassandra didn't seem to care." I explained.

"Is she good or evil?" 

"From what we can see, good."

"where's she live?" It wasn't going to be a barge of yelling but a barge of questions.

"Here in town."

"So now there're going to be two werewolves running around here, that's wonderful Tommy." She said sarcastically.

~

There was a sub in last period science and the teacher hadn't left us anything to do. I asked the sub for a pass to the bathroom, and stupidly he gave me one. 

I'd just been planning to roam the halls until the last bell. But my plans were changed when I saw Cassandra at the other end of the hall. It was the first time I'd ever seen her in school before. She'd changed from the morning and was now wearing a long denim skirt with a V-neck. I walked up the hall to talk to her, but when I got there she really wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Tommy look!" she said as soon as I got there. Then she pointed to her teeth. There were four sharp looking fangs were growing form her canine teeth. The rest of her teeth had sharpened up already. She also pointed to here ears which were now longer and pointer. The were also growing fur all over them.

"It started in the middle of a test." She explained. "and according to my teacher my eyes were doing weird things too. I don't know why it started, it jus did."

"You'll be fine. Once you calm down it'll go away, you were probably nervous about the test or something." I'm not sure if she really believed me or not, but she calmed down a little. "Is your teacher expecting you back?"

"No. he's got this stupid rule that says that if you leave during a test you can't go back in and take it, so I'm screwed." She sighed. "I think I'm seeing a down side to all of this."

~

Inside a certain classroom a regular looking kid sat. he wasn't paying attention t the teacher at al, but was looking through the door window at the two teens talking.

"Bingo." He said quietly.

~

Merton was happy as ever when he found out about Cassandra's first symptoms. He had her in the Lair for hours performing tests. 

"Y'know Merton."Said Lorie playing with a bunch of various wooden stakes. "she might not want to be your lab rat. What're you doing anyway?"

"Comparing her with Tommy." He held up a chart.

"You're gonna hide that right?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"sure." Merton stuffed into his desk drawer.

"Yeah just like you hid the Political Science book." I said. "when you're done with that thing, burn it."

The door leading to upstairs opened and Becky (Merton's sister) appeared. Her hands were on her hips, and she was scowling.

"Keep it down." She said glaring. "some of us are trying to forget you live here."

Merton gave her a sarcastic smile. "go play in the traffic."

"What…" she stopped noticing Cassandra and I. "Cassandra, Tommy what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging." She said.

"Merton your nerdness is contagious." Becky turned on Merton again. "Cassandra could've been popular, now look what you've done!" She stormed out.

"Merton I know she's your sister," said Lorie. "but there's something loose in that brain of hers."

Merton took out his chart again, and started writing on it. Lorie, Cassandra and I turned to the TV.There was a knock on the door leading outside. Merton got up and went to the door. He looked through the blinds, then closed them quickly making a face.

"Lets go, now." He suggested.

"who's at the door?" I asked, not moving.

"Remember those evil looking werewolf guys from the Syndicate?" Merton asked pitifully.

"Uh, yeah."

"One's out there." He pointed his finger towards the door.

I jumped up from the couch pulling the other two up with me.

"Maybe we should go." Said Lorie moving towards the door.

"Who are those guys?" asked Cassandra. She looked out the black shaded window reveling more werewolves.

"Guys you don't want to be acquainted with." Merton said quickly. "Let's just say if you like the way you're turning out now, you don't want to meet those guys."

Merton twisted the knob on the door leading to main part of his house. It was locked.

"Becky must have friends over." Merton concluded.

"That's not gonna help us." I said right before the outside door fell through.

In the doorway stood one werewolf, but we knew he probably had about fifty backups.

"Hello Tommy." He said.

"do I know you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're coming with us. All of you, even you little one." Saying little one he looked at Cassandra. She looked insulted, and started growling.

"Excuse her." said Merton weakly. "Just a little pre-full moon jitters."

The speaker sent Merton a glare. Merton shut up.

"It's not gonna be that easy." I stepped forward.

"Fine then, if you need to make this hard." He punched me across the face. Lorie kicked him in the stomach.

"Merton go work on the door." I growled.

He nodded and slunk back to the other side of the Lair. Cassandra helped us in what ways she could.

When we finally had the evil werewolf temporarily detained (on the floor in a choke hold) the other wolves on the outside of Merton's house left. 

"What's the deal? Why were you here?" Lorie asked, squeezing his neck.

"we're back for Tommy, and also the little one." It came out more as a squeak.

"Why would you want her?" asked Merton who joined us.

"she was bitten by the Alpha Male. If she were raised correctly she could be a powerful fighter." He answered.

"How do you know Tommy bit me?" Cassandra looked at him narrowly. 

"we had watchers every where on the full moon. We knew it was you Tommy, because after you bit her you brought her back here. You cared for her." He said the lat part in disgust. "Now let me go."

"we're not stupid." I said bitterly. 

"We can't keep him here." Lorie looked at me. "we have to let him go."

I nodded, and she got up off of him. He jumped up and faced us all.

"We'll be back. I don't know when or with who, but we'll be coming back for you." After saying this he ran out the door.

~

On the next full moon I met Cassandra in Merton's Lair. Merton was sitting at his computer surfing the net, and Cassandra was in a chair playing with Merton's small python.

"Hi." I said, walking in.

"Moon rises in 13 minutes." Merton reported. He exited the internet and stood up happily. "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" asked Cassandra.

"Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever think I'd ever have _two_ werewolves down here." He said.

"It takes awhile to convince him that he can't win the science-fair with you." I muttered to her.

"oh, I…" she stopped. At that moment we both transformed. Merton let out sort of an insane laugh while looking at the two of us. I eyed Cassandra. I'd never seen a female werewolf except for Lorie, and she'd been evil. Cassandra defiantly looked different. 

"Well?" Cassandra broke the silence. I noticed how her fangs stuck out a little over her bottom lip.

"It's a good look for you." Said Merton grinning. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger." She shrugged. "I sort of feel like I shouldn't be indoors."

"Wolfs instinct, you can control it though." I moved over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, ok, that's normal." Merton had a really weird smile on his face. "Anything else?"

"No, everything else feels normal." She looked at her self in Merton's mirror. "This pretty cool."

I was looking at her too. In a weird sort of way she was really cute as a werewolf. I didn't know which side of me was thinking that though, my wolf side or human side. 

"Time for tests." Said Merton. He held up a notebook and a pencil. 

I sighed. "This is gonna be a long night."

~

We all came to school tiered and cranky the next morning. If it hadn't been for Lorie I would've fallen asleep while opening my locker.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"What?" I turned to look at her.

"Last night, how was it?" she asked again, shaking me awake. She hadn't been able to be there because she had a makeup report due.

"Oh, fine." I started walking to home room she followed.

"So she's good?"

"Yeah Lorie." I went into homeroom leaving her outside the door.

~

"Merton Dingle, please report to the main office." 

Merton looked sleepily up from his lunch. "What'd they say?"

"They want you in the office." Lorie jerked a finger towards the door.

"Oh." Merton got up and walked out of the door.

"It looks like Becky's trying to convince her friends that Merton isn't her brother." Cassandra observed. Becky looked furious over the loudspeaker announcment.

Merton came back a few minutes later. "we've got trouble." He pushed a piece of paper across the table to us.

We opened it and read it.

_Leader, meet me in the park tonight. Bring the Alpha and the little one._

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Lorie. "He's talking to Tommy obviously, but then he tell him to bring himself?"

"Unless he's not talking to Tommy." Cassandra bit her lip. "You said that Merton was the one to shoot the dart with Wolfsbane. That means Merton would technically be the leader, not Tommy."

"So he wants Merton to bring you and I?" I looked at Merton. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Sure. I bring you two chained up, so it looks like you gave a struggle. we put Lorie behind a tree ready to attack, then you three kick monster butt."

"Might work." Said Lorie. "But if it doesn't we all end up either dead or evil."

"and that's different from every thing else we do how?" asked Merton sarcastically. "Meet me at the Lair after school. I'd advise wearing a long sleeved shirt."

"Why?"

"Gee Tommy, you want the silver from the chains to eat into your skin?" He sighed. "All I've got are silver chains, I'm a Goth remember?"

~

"Ow, not so tight." Complained Cassandra.

Merton loosened the chain a little. "How's that?"

"Better, I think I can get out of them now." She easily freed a hand that was tied around her back.

"What about our feet?" I asked struggling with the chains around them.

"Oh right." Merton loosened those too. "Now to the car. And remember, try not to let the silver touch your skin."

Merton help open the door for Cassandra and I and we slowly walked out. We all climbed into the hearse and Merton started it up.

"Lorie's there right?" asked Cassandra.

"yeah, don't worry. Every things'll be fine."

"Don't worry?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm a werewolf who has silver chains wrapped around her body, and we're about to go pretend to surrender to a bunch of evil werewolves. You're telling me don't worry? You've got problems."

"She's got a point." I said, wincing as a chain dropped from my pants to a bear part of my ankle. It started to burn, and I wolfed-out.

"Are you ok?" asked Merton.

"The stupid chain is eating my skin." I growled.

"Doesn't matter." Merton stopped the car. "We're here. Cassandra, wolf-out. If you come human they'll suspect something."

She nodded and within a few seconds there stood the wolf that I seemed to be so attracted to.

"Let's go before TnT decide to come." Cassandra looked around smelling the air. "They're at the Hungry Bucket."

"Ok, I'm going to pull you, and…oh I don't know, just make it look convincing." Merton took hold of the chains and started to pull us towards the meeting spot. We growled at him, and basically did all we could to make it look like we wanted to hurt him. 

There was one werewolf waiting for us when we got there.. he was dressed in black and waiting by the gazebo.

"Leader, you brought them." The werewolf inclined his head slightly while looking at Merton. "We didn't think you would."

"Well, yeah, wouldn't want to disappoint you." He pushed us forward. "So here you go."

"Wrapped in silver too." The werewolf looked suspiciously at Merton. "You'll have to help me get them back to my car."

Merton let out a whimper. "Right whatever."

I noticed a rusting in the bushes. Cassandra and the other werewolf did too. Lorie came out and stood ready to fight.

"Thank you." Merton looked upward.

Cassandra and I got out of the chains quickly, and turned to face the guy.

"So you tricked me. I should've known. It doesn't matter though, I brought a backup."

Another werewolf jumped down from the gazebo.

"Three against Two." Lorie was muttering odds to herself. She started the fight, kicking the first wolf in the stomach. 

The rest of us joined in after that. The second werewolf was down with in five minutes, and first one escaped. The one that was lying on the ground, Merton wrapped in the chains, and Cassandra carried him down to the river and dumped him in.

~

(A/n-ok did it suck? Should I write more using my Cassandra character? Tell me!! Please Review.)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



End file.
